Romano x reader
by Anime neard
Summary: You are a new country named fandom, and has a new opretunity.


Reader's POV. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Fandom. I'd rather be called by real name though,(y/n). Anyway, I'm a small country raised by Britain. My flag is a lot different than the other countries. It is black with a giant red heart in the middle, people make fun of me for it but at least it's unique and doesn't look like anyone else's. I am a big fan of Japan but I'm never allowed to go see him. I call Britain my big brother, I also call America my brother. He was also raised by Britain, though he had fought for independence. I wasn't there yet so I don't know what happened. I disappoint big brother Britain sometimes though. Like one time I started to talk to Sealand in the halls at a world meeting and no one else sees him as a real country, but, I beleive in him. According to big brother, I am still too small to be in any of the actual meetings yet, so I don't really know anyone but big brother says they're all obnoxious. Also that Russia is a bit scary. I think his little sister is scary, I see her in the halls stalking Russia. She brings a knife and every time she looks at me she keeps saying to stay away from Russia. I just back away from her and leave to continue talking to Sealand. I am a blonde like big brother, but I don't have those insane eyebrows.

Today was really fun though. At home big brother said that I could be in the meeting! He was waiting until I had more troops. Mine are some SAO people and some Fairy Tail mages. Really they're only cosplayers but they act and work exactly like their character, except for the mages. Anyway I went with big brother to the meeting. Once I went inside the building I ran to find Sealand and tell him. He was happy for me but then big brother tapped my shoulder and told me in his British accent that it was time to go inside the meeting room. Once I was inside I found brother America and ran to hug him. "Brother!" I yelled hugging him around his waist. He hugged back with a smile on his face. "(y/n) it's been so long." He said looking at me. "You've grown since the last time I've seen you." He said looking me up and down. I just scratched my head but then hugged him again. Once I let go I was looking for other people I recognized. The only person I saw that was familiar was the one and only Japan. "OMG! It's Japan!" I yelled running to him. " oh hello miss." He said in his calm voice. I was fangirling so freaking hard. "Oh my god, Japan I've been a fan of yours for a long time now. I just love your anime and so do my people." I said literally jumping up and down. "Oh you like anime? Witch ones?" He asked. "Oh I just love Fairy Tail, I also like SAO and Black Butler." I said. We just continued talking in my language (It's called fangirl, i know it sucks) until big brother came and said the meeting was going to start. I ran over to my seat next to big brother and sat down. "Alright dudes, we have a new person here today. I welcome my little sister Fandom!" Said brother America waving me over. I stood up with a frustrated face. I walked over to him and punched him in the gut. " I thought I told you brother America, I want to be called by my real name!" I said waving my finger. "Ok, ok fine this is (y/n)." He said getting up from falling. I turned to face everyone and waved. I also did my signature greeting sign. I closed one of my eyes stuck my tongue out and did a peace sign by my eye. I skipped back over to my seat next to my big brother. These meetings are certainly different than I expected. I saw a lot of arguing. Germany was yelling really loud as for what to do in a meeting while big brother Britain, brother America, and France were fighting. Northern Italy, who we call Italy, was just saying pasta really weirdly over and over again. Russia and Spain were talking about why Russia isn't going to stop the fighting. Japan was sitting there looking at his lunchbox. 'He must be hungry.' I thought to myself walking over to him. We started to talk in my language again. Little did I know, there was a figure in the back of the room looking at me the entire time.

Chapter 2

? POV

I was just sitting there in the corner of the room like normal and the meeting was going to start soon. My idiot brother was hanging out with potato bastered again. And of course I saw the jackass Spain again. I was just in the corner eating my tomatoes. Then Britain came in with a girl. I haven't seen her before. She immediately went over to America and hugged him saying "Brother!" 'Huh, he actually has a sister.' I thought to myself. I saw America look her up and down so naturally so did I and damn, she's pretty. She hugged him again and once she let go, she started scanning the room. She then ran up to Japan and was bouncing up and down excitedly. They talked for a while before Britain tapped her shoulder saying the meeting was going to start. So I went over to my seat still looking at her and the meeting went by very quickly. After the meeting I saw her and Britain leaving so I decided to introduce myself.

Reader's POV

When big brother and I was leaving I felt a tap on my shoulder. We both turned and saw an Italian behind us eating a tomato." Oh, hello Romano." Said big brother. "Hi!" I said waving. "Hey, like Britain said I'm Romano, the southern part of Italy. I'm Italy's brother and was raised by Spain as his henchman. He's, I can't even describe him." He said. "Oh I'm sorry." I said walking up to hug him. "(y/n) he doesn't really like hugs." Big brother whispered in my ear. I gasped and hugged him anyway, with a determined look on my face. 'Oh great, now I'm Frisk.' I thought to myself. I felt him hug back and I was happy. Once I let go he continued to explain himself although, he didn't need to. "So yeah, that's who I am." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Cool, I'm (y/n) and I'm a pretty new country. I have many different fans for different fandoms that I have. They're mostly anime and so I'm a big fan of Japan." I say. " yes and it's time for us to go." Said big brother urging me to leave. "Ok fine, that just means I'll see you next time Romano!" I said running to big brother while waving to Romano. 'Hey, that guy's nice' I thought to myself while smiling. "So how did you think of the meeting?" Big brother asked taking me out of my thoughts. "It's different than I expected." I said. "Oh, does that mean you don't like it?" He asked looking at me. "Of course not! I love it!" I said jumping. "That's good, now let's go home and have some fish and chips." He suggested. "Yeah! That sounds good." I said. "Thank you big brother." I say calming down and grabbing his arm to hold it. "For what?" He asked with a chuckle. "For everything." I said looking up at him. Then we went home and ate fish and chips saying it was delicious because I've never tasted French food. Then I went to bed saying good night to big brother Britain. I was walking through the hall to my bedroom ready for bed when I had the idea to read before bed. So I went to the library to get a book. I took a random book and went to my room. Once in my bed I looked at the book and it was history about Italy. It was separated into sections and one was called 'Southern Italy' and it had a description and everything. So I decided to read it and found some cool things out. Spain had cared for him and tried to trade him for Northern Italy because Romano didn't clean. 'Oh that's sad, Spain why you so mean?' I asked myself. I kept on reading and fell asleep, slowly but surely.

Britain's POV

When we got home, we ate fish and chips and (y/n) kept saying it was ! Take that France! Then she said goodnight and went to bed but when I looked up from the book I was reading I saw her exit the library with a book. I shrugged it off and continued reading. The book was really weird, it was about magic but unlike any I've ever heard of. It must be popular though because the series ends after the seventh book. It's called 'Harry Potter' and so far it's pretty good.

Chapter 3. Reader's POV

I was at the world meeting the next day, and decided to say something about the book. As normal Germany was yelling about how to actually work a meeting, everyone sat down and I rose my hand. "I recognize our friend (y/n). What do you want to say?" He asked seeing my hand. I stood up and went over to where Spain was sitting and put my hands on his shoulders. "Why are people so mean? To each other I mean. I was reading a random book from the library and once I saw the title and it was history about Italy. Guessing I would probably have to read it in order to go to sleep, I read it and found some interesting history. I'm not going to say anything more, for exposing the personal lives of others is not okay, but I think those who are involved with 'trade' know what I'm talking about." I said walking over to Romano. "And I am sorry for you for all of the things you went through." I said looking at Romano, then I hugged him. I had felt him hug back and put his face in my neck. "I'm sorry Romano." I whisper into his ear. " Now I beleive that my 8 minutes are up and it's time for someone else to talk about something, but one more thing before I sit down. Germany, I think we should talk about our history so we can learn from it and evolve and, everyone else, no fighting!" I said letting go of Romano and leaving to sit in my place next to big brother. When I sat down everyone was in silence but then they boomed in applause. I was confused as to why but I just went with it. "That was brilliant (y/n)!" Exclaimed big brother. I blushed from getting such praise from big brother. The meeting went by slower this time and people started their history. America and big brother's story of the revolutionary war made me cry think about it. I had to leave the room to cry in a corner where I know no one goes. I kept crying and didn't expect a tap on my shoulder. I turned and I saw Romano. "Romano!" I said in shock blushing, then I quickly wiped my eyes of the tears that had flooded my face. "No, it's okay to cry. Even in front of other people." He said with a smile on his face. I've known him for a little but I know from big brother he's usually mean and acts like he doesn't care for anything, and also curses a lot. So I don't understand why he's always nice to me. Thanks to him I let my tears fall and I hugged him tight. "Why do people have to fight?" I said while sobbing. "Why can't we all be friends?" I asked, again while sobbing. "I know now that sometimes people use violence instead of what they should be using to solve problems. They also fight for what they care for." He said from behind me. I had felt warm tears on the back of my neck and his grip on the hug get tighter. We were a sitting ball of sobbing mess. I had heard the door to the meeting room open and come towards us. I let go and wiped my tears away, and I looked down the hall and saw big brother. "(Y/n)! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry." He said running and hugging me. "It's okay big brother Romano helped me feel better." I said smiling. "Thank you Romano!" I exclaimed going on my toes to kiss his cheeks. Once I did I saw that he was blushing. I laughed and went back into the meeting room. When I heard my laugh and heard brother America's laugh I realized that my laugh was obnoxious and so I stoped. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see that it was big brother. I was smiling when I sat down and said for everyone to continue talking about their history. It went by a bit quicker and everyone was quiet and paying attention. Near the end of the meeting it was my turn to talk about my history. "Oh, um well I never really thought about it before. Well, before I was a real county I had a big dream to be, and I went to travel the world. I didn't get all around the world though obviously, but I did meet America and Britain and other people. People started to follow me because of the manga I was reading and all of my t-shirts. (Chuckle) Then I had the idea to make my own country on an unowned land, by big brother Britain. Then I actually met brother America when I came to live with big brother. From then on I live with big brother and have been talking to Sealand in the halls, and sometimes I talk to Canada." I say with a smile on my face. "That's all my history!" I said cheerfully. "Well dudes, that will conclude the meeting for today, we should do this tomorrow!" Said brother America signaling that the meeting was over. I started to leave by myself, because big brother said I could go home by myself, and I was skipping trying to find the exit alone. But then I was pulled away and pulled back into the room without anyone.

Chapter 4 Reader's POV

I was looking around the room and I only found one person. "Big brother?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. "No, but (y/n) please don't be afraid it's only me." Said the figure coming out of the shadows revealing to me that it was Romano. "Oh hi Romano! Do you want to talk to me? 'Cause I have to get home or else big brother would worry so if you do want to talk to me we could plan a time somewhere like the nearby park." I said walking over to him. "Um si, I would like to talk to you but yeah we could make plans to go to the park sometime. How about tomorrow over lunch?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "Okay! I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I said turning to leave, but then he grabbed my arm. He turned me around and pushed his lips against mine. He pulled away from the kiss and ran away. "Romano." Is all I said until I got home. "Oh (y/n) you're home!" Said big brother to me running over to me with a face of worry. I only nodded, but then walked to my room.I felt a hand griping on my shoulder so I turned around and saw big brother. "What is it?" I asked concerned. "What happened?" He asked sitting down. So I sat down and started messing with the trim of my shirt. "You can tell me anything, it's okay." He said reassuringly looking at me. "Romanokissedme!" I said with a blush brighter that Romano's favorite kind of tomato. I then ran to my room not wanting to talk to big brother. Once in my room I immediately went to get paper and a pen. I wrote to make things like cookies for the next day. 'I wonder if he's allergic to anything.' I thought as I was thinking of a flavor. I chose chocolate chip and raisin to bring. I walked out of the room to find big brother, but I couldn't find him. I looked in the library because he likes to read his Harry Potter books, but not there. I looked in the kitchen to see if he was making anything but he wasn't there either. 'He could be in his room.' I thought to myself going up to his room. Once I was outside the door I had my hand up to knock but then I heard curses. "Big brother?" I asked opening the door. "(y/n)! Are you hurt what exactly did he do to you?!" He yelled running to me and checking me up and down. "I'm fine, and he didn't do anything." I said knowing he was talking about Romano. "I'm so sorry." He said hugging me tightly. "Why?" I asked. "I have a question before I answer yours. Do you love Romano?" He asked. Just then my face turned a bright red. "Um... will you get mad at me?" I asked quietly with my head down. "Of course not. You get to love whoever you want to (y/n)." He said lifting my head. I started crying and I have no clue why. "I love you big brother!" I said hugging him. He knew I loved him like a brother, because he tried to hit on me with lessons with France. "I love you too (y/n)." He said back with his hand rubbing my head. "I love him, and I said I'd go to the park with him tomorrow." I said letting go to wipe my tears away. "Ok, for lunch?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. 'How'd he know!' I thought while nodding. "I was going to make chocolate chip and rasin cookies. Oh he isn't allergic to anything, right?" I asked since big brother knows Romano better in that sense. "No." He chuckled. He left his room probably going to go read his book. I chuckled and went into the kitchen to make the cookies, I was singing a song, with the song of course, and it was called 'White and Nerdy' by Weird Al Yankovich. And I continued to listen and sing songs while naming which county the song belongs to. When the song 'Magic' I chuckled. "Defiantly big brother." I said while I put the last batch in the oven. "What about me?" He asked being outside the door. I jumped but seeing it was big brother leaning on the door, I calmed down. "Oh, this song matches you that's all." I said. He came over to me and came near the music to hear it. "I got the magic in me." Is what he heard. "Well that's certainly me." He said standing up and chuckling. When the cookies were done I packed them in a little box all wrapped in cloth. I giggled and went to my room, realizing what time it was. I still had the Italy history book so I decided to read it. I kept reading about Romano, and kept smiling.

~~~~time skip~~~~

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. "Big brother leave me alone to sleep!" I said through a pillow. "Will you wake up for me?" I heard a familiar voice at my door after it being open. "Romano?" I asked from the pillow.

Chapter 5 Reader's POV

"Yeah what is there something wrong with that?" He asked in my ear, I felt a blush creep onto my face. "Whyareyouinmyroom!?" I yelled moving away from him. "I came to get you but apparently you were still sleeping. Plus I got here but then I realized the time difference." He said shrugging trying not to laugh. "Oh, ok then well can you get out of my room so I can get dressed?" I asked realizing that big brother was still at the door. Romano then got closer to me until he was in my face. "Why? Can't I stay here?" He asked in a really hot voice. "Okay, okay now it's time to leave and wait in the living room, come on Romano." Said big brother dragging him out of my room. I giggled and had gotten dressed in my normal kind of clothes. Once I left my room, I didn't go to the living room I went straight to the kitchen. I got a quick breakfast and and finished packing the cookies I made yesterday, once done I went to the living room and we hung out for a while. "Hey if we go to the library, we have, we can choose a movie we can watch." I suggested getting up from sitting on the floor. "Sure I'll come with you." Said Romano. So we went to the library and started looking for a movie. "Wow, you have so many books and movies." Said Romano in aw. I just shrugged and continued walking over to where the movies were. We kept looking until we found three one that big brother would like, one Romano would like and one that I would like. The one big brother would like was called Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 1. I have seen this movie for years now and even though I'm 16 I still cry when Dobby dies. "He was a free elf!" I yelled sobbing at the end of the movie. Romano wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest, him patting my head in a soothing matter. Every once in a while I would look up and see big brother looking at me with a weird look on his face. The next movie was Romano's movie and it was about a bunch of kid farmers farming tomatoes. Wasn't that surprising, really. He seemed very fascinated about it. Like really, he was cursing about how the people who owned the farms were treating the farmworkers. My movie was a historical movie that I thought was so cute. It was the time when everyone was fighting the white aliens, trying to turn the world white. When Romano had gotten caught in the beam I gasped and had turned to him, I saw him close his eyes squeezing them. When I saw all the countries faces once their country turned white I had tears in my eyes. Then at the end, when Italy had drawn faces on everyone, I was crying as to how sweet it was. "I SHIP IT!" I screamed once the movie was over. I regained my cool, then went to put the movies away. "Romano, it is almost lunch time. Do you still want to go to the park?" I asked with a smirk entering the living room again. Of course me being me, I walked in talking so I didn't see what was going on. Once I came close enough and actually realized what was going on, I saw that big brother had a fistful of Romano's shirt whispering what I think were threats. Once I saw them Romano pointed to me, so big brother looked at me and his face looked angry. He dropped Romano seeing that I was standing there, and he waved his hand and leaving to the library. Romano walked over to me as we watched big brother leave. "What's his problem?" I asked. "He was just saying that if I ever hurt you in anyway, he will personally hunt me down and beat me to the ground." He replied. 'He replied that like it was nothing! Holy crap, he's a really good Tsundere' I thought to myself as we exited towards the kitchen. I had grabbed the box of cookies that I made yesterday. "You made something?" He asked curiously. "Yes, I did." I simply replied. "Bye big brother!" I called out leaving the building. Romano and I were holding hands on the way there. Once there we found a nearby tree and sat under it, I started taking the cookies out of the basket and putting them on a small blanket-like thing. I had separated the chocolate chip and rasin cookies so that he knew which was which. We ate some under the tree, in my mind it was beautiful and romantic. It was me, Romano, the sun, and the empty park around us. We stayed like this for a little bit, but then the child in me started to show as I was looking at the play-structure before me. "You can go." He chuckled noticing my child feeling. I looked at him and saw a smile of his face nodding. Smiling I ran to the swings and started standing on them. "Romano push me!" I called to him. "What?!" He called back. "Push me!" I called again sitting on the swing. He walked over to me and pushed my back, but quickly running in front of me. I tried to stop but failed. I was expecting a crash and I did but instead of pain we crashed with passion. "I could push, but not with a swing." He said in a sexy low voice, he then winked seeing me blush.

The End


End file.
